Question: $ 3^{-3}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{9}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{27}$